


「mob是」沉眠

by EmeraldRainer



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRainer/pseuds/EmeraldRainer
Summary: 总之就是个mob是的车，有点痛痛哦并不重要的背景大概是毕业后关键暴露了杀人鬼然后被通缉，被水手们抓去拿花红，顺便搞了搞的故事





	1. Chapter 1

「啊，你们已经开始了吗？」

船员打扮的男人走进船舱，他的前方是一位倒在底板上的长发男性，这个人被一群水手们包围着，听到声响后非常乏力的向这边看来。

不，或许只能说是试图向这边看，长发男性的眼神并没有聚焦，脸上也带着些许茫然的表情，头如不自然的低垂着，脸上带着异常的潮红。

「来的正好，正要开始呢，刚刚从浴室把他拖过来」

其中一个蹲在长发男性旁边的水手带着愉快的表情接话。而新进来的男性走近后弯下身体，一股熟悉的刺鼻气味充斥着他的鼻腔。

「酒？」

「是哦，看这里，刚刚去了浴室嘛，就帮他'清洗'了一下」

其中一名男性不怀好意的指了指长发男人的下半身，衣物自然是已经不在了，只剩下被强行褪下来的内裤松松垮垮的挂在膝弯处。长发男性下面的地板一片湿润，仔细看一下，被强行灌进去的透明酒液从他的后穴涓涓的流出来，大腿根和后穴附近都泛着淫靡的水光。

「哇哦……喂，别把他搞死啦」

新来的男性忍不住啧舌，他粗鲁的拉起长发男子的头发，强行让他抬起脸，像是要确认对方是否还活着一样的打量着他。被暴力对待的男性露出了些许痛苦的表情，他紧紧的咬着嘴唇，嘴角一抹淡淡的红像血一样。

「……这什么？你们揍他了？」

「我说，你好歹对我们的猎物多少有点了解啊。这是口红，这家伙不是什么多重人格的罪犯吗，好像是跟人格变化有关……嘛，不过口红可是他自己擦掉的。说着什么”不许对她下手”之类的蠢话，自己用手背给擦掉了呢」

看起来像是首领的家伙哈哈大笑，用脚尖踢了踢地上的男人，地上的人闷哼一声，像是损坏的木偶一动不动。正确的说，是想做出正常的反应也反应不了，被从后面灌进去的酒精急速的被肠道粘膜吸收，他现在整个人出于急性酒精中毒状态，世界天旋地转，几乎已经无法思考了。

「好了，清醒一点，还不到你休息的时间呢，被政府通缉的犯罪分子、前超高校级真宫寺同学——」

其中一人半蹲下，用手掌去拍打地上的长发男性，也就是真宫寺是清的脸。真宫寺费力的盯着他的脸，因为酒精的缘故发出低沉的喘息。

「——还是说，你那些宝贝书不想要了？那些是你姐姐的遗物吧？呵，这不是还挺有精神的？还能做出这种可怕的眼神来呢。」

像是被戳到痛点，真宫寺用相当阴森可怖的眼神盯着说这话的人。不过考虑到目前他的处境，这实在没有什么威胁能力。而被盯着的人一声冷笑，浑然不在乎对方杀人般的目光。

「还这么精神的话就好好服侍我们，要做什么你是懂得吧？虽然你这种人死了也不会有人在意，不过在把你送上政府的绞刑架之前还是活着能领到更多的赏钱，所以，让我们好好相处吧？」

「来好好，取悦我们吧。」

 

*

 

「嘴巴张开。敢咬的话下场你是知道的。」

被暴力的拽着头发、拉起身子，肮脏且半昂扬着的性器拍打在真宫寺脸上。鼻腔里全都是腥臭的男性气息。他几乎立刻就要反胃的吐出来，但是——

「很好，看来一提到那些书你还是很听话的嘛」

他将对方的阴茎含在嘴里，用舌头去描绘上面的纹路，舔舐、吸吮着那东西。很快的，对方的性器就变得越发坚挺起来，而这时候真宫寺的下颌骨突然被擒住了，对方突然强迫性的让他长大嘴巴。

「……唔」

男人的阴茎被粗暴的塞了进来，真宫寺甚至感觉它抵住了自己的食道。他的后脑被男人粗暴的摁压，脸几乎要贴在对方脏兮兮的阴囊下。窒息感和压迫感让他的脸上不由自主的露出了苦闷的表情，而这表情却让其他人越发的兴奋。

更多人围了上来，更多手去触摸他的身体。那些手扯开他的衬衣上的纽扣，在他的身体上游走，有些手划过他的腰肢一路向下，有些手逐渐向上去玩弄他的胸膛。无力的双手也被拉起，被强迫性的撸动着手里紫黑的阴茎。

现在真宫寺视线模糊，满眼都是窒息而导致的生理性泪水。站在他身前的男性粗鲁的固定住他的头，将他的口腔当作穴口一样，凶猛而胡乱的顶弄冲撞，而他被迫张大被填满的嘴，来不及咽下的津液从嘴角流下。

随着最后的猛冲，男人把自己的阴茎从喉咙抽出，巨大的伞状龟头抵在唇口、抵在舌头上，射出一股粘稠的、气味令人作呕的乳白色液体，很满足一般的笑了。

「……好了，乖乖喝下去，一滴也不准漏。」

「……是。」

无他法，真宫寺只得费力的、忍耐着的、将嘴里面腥臭的精液吞下去，随着耸动的喉结发出小小的吞咽声。而男人还不罢休，在拉出他舌头检查确定有乖乖喝下、让真宫寺把自己刚刚发泄过的肉棒舔舐干净之后，才终于放开了一直抓着真宫寺头发的手，颇为餮足的用脚踢了踢几乎瞬间就无力摔落在地板上的真宫寺。

「比想象中爽嘛，你这家伙还有点用处。」

这话就像一句号令。在一旁虎视眈眈的家伙们几乎是瞬间就一拥而上，你争我抢。真宫寺的头还垂在地上，腰却被拉高、摆成下跪的姿态。另一个水手粗鲁的用手掐着他的腰，黝黑的龟头抵住真宫寺还在滴着酒液、一缩一缩的小穴：

「第一次我就收下了！」

「——呜啊！」

瞬间，被贯穿的痛苦包裹住了真宫寺。他发出一声短促的惨叫，引的边上的家伙们发出放肆的、毫不隐藏恶意的笑声。身后的水手粗暴的行为带给了他极大的痛苦，一丝殷红的鲜血顺着交合的地方滴落流下，他的意识越发模糊。

而酒精的效力越来越强。他的神智像是陷入了混沌，浑身泛起了淡淡的粉色，些微的发着抖。而身后的冲击却是越来越强，肉体撞击的声音在这个屋子里回荡，他弯着身子 ，后穴哆哆嗦嗦的吞吐着黝黑的肉棒。

而后他的头再次被拉起，被迫胡乱的舔弄着另一个伸到嘴边肮脏的阴茎。他的身体无处着力，完全依赖着身前身后人的拉扯。旁边站着的水手伸出一只脚，颇带恶意的去踩弄真宫寺低垂的阴茎。

这份恶意让神宫寺浑身一哆嗦，痛苦的呻吟被口中的粗大的阴茎堵在喉咙里，只有细弱的声音出来。身体痉挛着，像是与蛛网上毫无意义挣扎的虫。

（好……痛…………）

连苦叫都无法发出的真宫寺面上流露出相当苦闷的表情，而他身前身后的男性仅仅是兴奋的顶弄到更深处。而用脚踩着他的男人也早已半褪下了裤子，一边用脏兮兮的手撸动着自己的性器，一边用龟头磨蹭着真宫寺的脸颊和头发，像是把他的痛苦当作自己兴奋的粮食。

不一会，那个踩他的水手就射在了他的脸上，乳白色的精液挂在失神又面色绯红的神宫寺脸上，看起来糟糕又色情。像是气恼自己怎么这么早就射了出来，水手泄愤似的在他的腿根处踩碾，换来一阵痛苦的抽噎。

让真宫寺强迫为他口交的男人嬉笑着去拍对方的肩，揪住真宫寺的头发、让对方的头整个埋在自己的胯下、在对方的喉咙深处射了出来。和上次不同的、直接在食道中释放的精液无需吞咽，直接滑落到空荡荡的胃里，让真宫寺不由自主的想要吐出来。

但他是什么也吐不出来的。刚刚射过的肉棒在他脸上、唇角把遗留的精液和唾液擦净，而几乎是立刻就有另一跟阴茎塞进他的口腔，顶弄着、玩弄着它。而他身后的男性也差不多达到极限了，他粗暴的抓着真宫寺的腰，恨不得把两颗阴囊也挤进去。

（…………被……射进来了……）

伴随着一声低吼，黏黏糊糊的白液灌进了他的肠腔，争先恐后的涌进了他的身体。他身后的男性慢慢把自己的肉棒退出，精液混杂着透明的酒液从他一张一合的的后穴滴落到地板上，积成小小的一滩，另一部分液体则从黏在他的大腿根部，从腿根一直向膝弯处滑落。

而他几乎要失去意识。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一回也很痛！  
> 有掐脖子和控制shejing

而他几乎要失去意识。

但是当然，这场糟糕透顶的性事，还远远不到结束的时候。

 

*

大约过去两刻钟，不知道被射了几次、浑身精斑的真宫寺被抬到一个捆着粗麻绳、不知道盛放着什么的木桶上。木桶抵住他腰、支撑着他的重量，他的头向后仰，纤细的腿被分开、捉住了，搭在一个水手的肩膀上。

「唔……啊…………」

下意识吐出微弱的哀叫没有被任何人听进耳朵。回应他的只有水手捉住他的腿、狠狠顶弄进他身体的肉体撞击声。里面存留的混着血丝的精液被有规律的撞击挤弄出来，在被操弄充血的穴口被碾出细细的泡沫。而很快又有一根新的肉棒顶进他微微张开的嘴巴，这个反仰的姿势反而更方便侵犯他的喉口。

他的视野里只有恶心的、像公狗般耸动着腰的男人的腿，这个姿势让他几乎要难以呼吸。他被按住了、视野天旋地转，朦胧间似乎听到人群们猥亵的嘀咕，他们欢呼而恶意的笑着。

下一瞬间。

「——————————！」

真宫寺的身体因为疼痛而下意识的前仰，但毫无疑问这一企图也被早有准备的水手们阻止了。粗糙的、散发着鱼腥味的男人的手紧紧攥住、压住他的脖颈，一瞬间的窒息让真宫寺的眼前一片发黑，身体不由自主的痉挛，踢蹬挣扎也自然是是无用功。

他觉得自己正在坠落。在现实中、在深渊中，宛如沉入深海。令人觉得痛苦的深海，令人觉得平静的深海。

真宫寺几乎就要沉眠。

一瞬，光涌了进来，空气也涌了进来。他从濒死状态脱离，大声的咳嗽起来。而那双手仍然攥紧了他的脖颈，只是力道放松了许多。

“——呼，这家伙刚刚小穴一抽一抽的在吸吮着呢，还真舒服。”

“哈哈，拿别人的濒死体验作乐子，你也真是个糟糕的家伙啊”

他身前身后的人这么说着，语气中只能听见欢愉的恶意。而刚刚刺激他的疼痛还在继续——那是一根棉棒。真宫寺的阴茎被粗暴的抓住了，强行露出了上面的小孔，那根棉棒像是针一样、蛇一样，强行塞进了他的尿道，带来一股股火辣的刺痛。

而责罚还没有结束。那些水手不知道从哪儿弄来了几根橡皮筋，他们被紧紧的捆在真宫寺阴茎的根部，勒的有些生痛。

“住……住手……”

他发出相当气若游丝的恳请，理所应当的被忽略了。他的软塌塌的阴茎被握在水手粗糙的手里，被勒的少许有些紫红色。他听见相当猥琐的笑声：

“就当做你这么努力服侍我们的谢礼……给你一点奖赏吧。”

“呜、啊啊”

男人的手在他的阴茎上飞快的撸动起来，而正在强暴他的男性也像说好了一样变换角度大力的顶弄起他的前列腺。酥酥麻麻的感觉涌上来，他能够清楚的感受到性欲逐渐涌起，真宫寺逐渐勃起了，甘美的感觉与巨大的痛苦一道、暴风般席卷着他的全身。

“拜、拜托，拿……拿下来……呜啊啊啊”

正在强奸他的男性再次一口气干到最深处，而真宫寺自己的阴茎颤抖的勃起着。随着他性器的变大，那根相当韧的皮筋紧紧的勒住、甚至是嵌进了他的阴茎内，巨大的痛苦让他混身颤抖；而他的尿道也被塞着，射精当然也是不可能的。

“啊啊，当然，一定会给你拿下来的。”

正在玩弄他阴茎的男人很满足一般的笑了，最后在真宫寺的屁股上掐了一把。

 

“——在我们所有人都满足之后呢。”

 

*

再过去一个多小时，真宫寺是清已经无法维持自己意识了。痛苦和被强迫性性行为剥夺了他所有的体力，他被粗暴的动作操弄到昏迷，又被更加暴力的动作操醒。他的穴口抽搐着、被摩擦的红肿充血，在阴茎拔出之后也无法立刻合拢、几乎立刻就会有精液混着血丝流出。他的嘴微张着，舌尖微微的吐出，随时会有另一根肉棒塞进他的嘴巴里。

现在他自己的性器一直都被'照顾'着，对前列腺的顶弄也让他的欲望更加高涨，但是却完全无法释放。累积到极点的欲望让他整个人快要疯了，被棉签塞住的小孔也涌出一点稀薄的液体来，很快就被顶端的棉签头吸收。

“啊……啊❤”

不知是谁、不知是第几个人的性器再次粗暴的冲进去，动作之激烈甚至把腹内留存的精液都挤了不少出来，他甚至觉得自己的小腹上会有对方阴茎形状的、激烈移动的凸起。在高涨的性欲下这种暴力行为甚至都能够让他觉得快乐，但他的理智的一面却因此让他更加痛苦。

（……不，虽然我并不是要否认欲望本身，但是………………）

他冷抽一口气，有好事之徒去旋转了那根棉签，痛苦让他无法继续思考了，又或者他已经不愿在思考了。他的身体随着撞击一动一动，精神已经要完全涣散。过了一阵子，正在强暴真宫寺的男性也终于到达了绝顶，他也射在真宫寺体内，满足的叹了口气，啵的一声把已经软掉的肉棒拔了出来。

现在真宫寺的大腿内侧都沾满了糟糕的液体。一个水手蹲下身子，用手指挑起他腿上混着酒精和血丝的、许多人混杂在一起的精液，讲手指像他的唇边探去。

现在的真宫寺已经无暇反抗了，他只是茫然的、默然而乖顺的张开嘴，任由对方玩弄着自己的舌头、把那些糟糕的混杂液涂满了自己的口腔。若是现在有人向他腹部来一拳，怕是他吐出来的也尽是这些粘稠的白液。

像是很满意真宫寺服从的表现，看上去是领头的那个男人蹲了下来，粗暴的用手擦了擦真宫寺额头上的冷汗，很愉快的笑了：

 

“真宫寺同学，要不要来一起玩个游戏？”


End file.
